


It's just a dream

by CraftyTonshi, Leeva (leevazkai)



Series: Haikyuuween 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, btw there's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTonshi/pseuds/CraftyTonshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevazkai/pseuds/Leeva
Summary: Oikawa has a nightmare, and Suga comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Owl-san (CraftyTonshi)  
> Editing and art by me

_All he saw was Kageyama’s face, his foot pressed against his knee as he lay helplessly on the ground. The injury on his right knee burned as his kouhai pressed against it harder, smiling wide as his fallen senpai winced in pain. They were on the volleyball court that Karasuno defeated him on, shrill laughter filling the empty space as Tobio pressed harder snapping the bone in Oikawa’s knee._

Shooting up from under the heavy covers of his quilt Tooru’s breath came out unevenly, a hand shot to his knee as he rubbed it softly. It was a dream, Kageyama had crushed his pride. No one, not even Iwaizumi could console him after the loss. Surprisingly he had found comfort in a rival, Sugawara Koushi, who was now sleeping by his side a year later, who had dealt with every breakdown and every nightmare. It seemed just on queue when he heard a soft yawn and a “Tooru.”

His back stiffened as Koushi sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes, brown eyes burrowing themselves into the back of his head. Koushi knew why he hadn’t responded, Tooru was holding back the sob that was building in his chest. Hearing a soft sigh behind him, he felt arms wrap around his waist to pull him back down into the comfort of their shared bed. Pale arms moved from his waist to wrap around his neck, long thin fingers intertwining into his messy brown locks.

“He will never be as good as you, you know that right?”, Koushi’s voice was soft against the shell of his ear. Tooru nodded weakly as tears began to roll down his cheeks, he really wanted to be strong in front of Koushi but somehow Koushi got him to open up and tear down his walls. And oh boy, did Koushi know how to tear down his walls well. He couldn’t hold onto his strength as the floodgates opened, he turned around in Koushi’s arms and buried his puffy face into the bare chest of his boyfriend who had pulled him in closer with a tight embrace. He whispered reassuring words into the messy hair of his partner, carding his long fingers through the back of it.

“K-Koushi,” Tooru looked up after a minute or two, his eyes red and swollen his lower lip trembling. When his boyfriend hummed in response and looked down, Tooru looked away and played with a stray piece of hair, “Can we watch a movie? A sci-fi one?”

Koushi looked down at his blushing and sad boyfriend, smiling softly. “Of course Tooru, anything you want, but you have to get up and get to the couch on your own.” Tooru smiled as Koushi got up first, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. Sitting on the bed looking at the slightly opened door, he summoned the strength to curl himself in their big fluffy blanket and walk into the now dimly lit living room. Netflix was open on their TV screen, placed on the Sci-Fi category waiting for his arrival. When Koushi arrived with some tea and popcorn, Tooru was already curled up in the blanket. The cursor was placed on his favorite cheesy alien movie; the couch dipped as Koushi took his place next to Tooru setting the tea and popcorn down on a nearby table.

“Come here and cuddle with me you big dork.” The words came out of Koushi’s mouth like honey, filling Tooru with warmth and safety. He unraveled himself from the blanket to latch onto his boyfriend his head resting on the pale chest. The blanket was draped over them in the matter of seconds as he pressed the play button to the movie. Relaxing into Koushi’s embrace he spaced out to the movie, forgetting about the nightmare he’d had.


End file.
